megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
LOVE SICK
LOVE SICK is the second opening theme for Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil, performed by FAIRY FORE. It was used for the last ten episodes of the anime. Lyrics Kanji 僕は君と出逢えて スゴクHighテンションだ 昔 偶然見たTVで言ってたんだ 「欠けたグラスの半分のように 自分に合う人は 決まってるんだ!!」 それがアナタだから 大体 君の事ばかり気になって 僕は軽いノイローゼ 24時間 君でいっぱいだから 君の魅力の中 迷っちゃって 僕の回路はHEATする これからが気になる二人だから 何もそんなにあせることはないのさ 昔よく見ていた雑誌に書いてあった 「恋におちて あせればあせるほど 深くハマリこんでいく... ☆≠§∀!?」続きは忘れちゃった 大体 僕はロマンティックな恋にいつも憧れてるから 君の白馬の王子になれるかな? 恋の迷路の中 狂っちゃって 僕の気持ちは溢れ出す このままが素敵な二人だから 大体 君の事ばかり気になって 僕は軽いノイローゼ 24時間 君でいっぱいだから 君の魅力の中 迷っちゃって 僕の回路はHEATする 結末を教えて 「会いたい」 僕と君の距離縮まって この先はどうなるのかな? 欠けたグラスは1つになれるかな? いつまでも君に夢中ですね 目の前も1000年先も これからも大事な二人だから 恋の魔法が消え愛になって… Romaji Boku ha kimi to deate SUGOKU High TENSHON da Mukashi gūzen mita TEREBI de ittetanda 「Kaketa GURASU no hanbun no you ni jibun ni au hito ha kimatterunda!!」 Sore ga ANATA dakara Daitai kimi no koto bakari ki ni natte Boku ha karui NOIRŌZE 24 jikan kimi de ippai dakara Kimi no miryoku no naka mayocchatte Boku no kairo ha HEAT suru Kore kara ga ki ni naru futari dakara Nani mo sonna ni aseru koto ha nai no sa Mukashi yoku miteita zasshi ni kaite atta 「Koi ni ochite asereba aseru hodo Fukaku HAMARI konde iku... ☆≠§∀!?」 tuduke ha wasurechatta Daitai boku ha ROMANTIKKU na koi ni itsumo akogareteru kara Kimi no hakuba no ōji ni nareru kana? Koi no meiro no naka kurucchatte Boku no kimochi ha afuredasu Kono mama ga suteki na futari dakara Daitai kimi no koto bakari ki ni natte Boku ha karui NOIRŌZE 24 jikan kimi de ippai dakara Kimi no miryoku no naka mayocchatte Boku no kairo ha HEAT suru Ketsumatsu wo oshiete 「Aitai」 Boku to kimi no kyori chidimatte Kono saki ha dounaru no kana? Kaketa GURASU ha hitotsu ni nareru kana? Itsumademo kimi ni muchū desu ne Me no mae mo 1000 nen saki mo Kore kara mo daiji na futari dakara Koi no mahō ga kie ai ni natte... Translation I was very high strung when I met you. Long ago I heard on TV that "It's fated that someone you meet will complete you like a missing glass shard!!" That someone is you. I mean, I like you a lot, so much it makes me a little neurotic. I'm into you 24/7, after all. I get lost in your charm and my internal circuit overheats. From now one we're a couple who's into each other. There's no need to be in a hurry. I remember reading in a magazine a long ago that "The slower you let yourself fall in love the stronger you'll... ☆≠§∀!?" I forgot the rest. I mean, I'm always looking for a romantic love, so maybe I can be your prince on a white horse? I'm going crazy in the maze of love. My feelings are overflowing. We're such a wonderful couple after all. I mean, I like you a lot, so much it makes me a little neurotic. I'm into you 24/7, after all. I get lost in your charm and my internal circuit overheats. Please tell me how the story ends. "I want to see you." If we shorten the distance between us, what will happen in the future? Will the glass shards become one, I wonder? I will always be into you I can spend one thousand years looking at your eyes. From now one we'll cherish each other. The magic of passion is gone, and it turned into love... Category:Devil Children Songs